mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Van Morgan: Battle for Raleighopolis
Mitchell Van Morgan: Battle for Raleighopolis is a 2016 video game based on the videogame series of the same name, developed by Heavy Iron Studios and MITCHELL Project, published by THQ Nordic and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games. The game was released for the PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita (PS Vita), Xbox One, and Wii U consoles as well a port for Microsoft Windows that is distinctly different than the other versions. All versions of the game feature an original storyline, in which the player attempts to defend Raleighopolis from an invasion of robots created by Mitchell's arch-nemesis Marquessa with a machine called the Duplicatotron 3000, playing as Mitchell, as well as Gavin, Carolyn, Jennifer, Martin, David and Nicholas. The game was released on October 31, 2016, in North America and in Europe on November 28, 2016. Gameplay in Goo Lagoon]] Core gameplay involves collecting items, such as Golden MVM Coins, Power-ups, and Fake Power Stones, and defeating the robots which have attacked various areas in Raleighopolis, whilst crossing platforms and avoiding environmental hazards like spikes and flames. Some areas require different characters to beat, as each character has their own unique abilities. The player can control Mitchell, Gavin, Carolyn and many more. Switching characters requires the player to find a Bus Stop, upon using said Bus Stop, the current character will switch to another, and using it again will switch back, giving the player an option of two characters in each level with Bus Stops, the options are always Mitchell and Gavin or Carolyn, never all three, and always including the default character, Mitchell. The core gameplay resembles other 3D platformers like Super Mario 64 and Banjo-Kazooie, requiring players to collect three main types of items. the MVM Coins are the game's currency just like in most of it's main videogame titles, and it can be used to pay tolls within game areas or to buy items and also Fake Power Stones from Airsailors. Fake Power Stones are used to grant access to new areas, they are hidden throughout the game and can also be earned by completing tasks set by Squidward and several other characters from the cartoon. Patrick's socks are spread throughout the game. Patrick will reward SpongeBob with a golden spatula in exchange for 10 of his socks. Mitchell can also form different special attacks/moves which can be used to advance further in the game, and can learn two new moves as the game progresses. Props are also included in the game. Trampolines help the player bounce to further ledges or platforms, Buttons activate certain things throughout the game, Pressure Pads are like buttons, but they are big metal squares with feet. There are also character specific abilities, such as Sandy being able to swing from Texas hooks, SpongeBob being able to dive downward on a bungee hook, and Patrick's ability to pick up and throw watermelons, freeze fruits, and fire fruits. Though some areas can be navigated by any character, several sections can only be completed with a specific character, due to each one having unique abilities. SpongeBob can create a bubble helmet for head-butting enemies. Patrick can throw objects at buttons, robots, and freeze liquids. Sandy can glide over large gaps with her lasso. The Windows version features a series of mini-games and greatly differs from the console versions. Gameplay for the GBA version is much different as well, as it is simply a 2D game. Playable characters Character moves All characters *'Jump/Double Jump:' Characters can jump by pressing the jump button and double jump to jump again in mid-air. *'Pick-Up/Throw:' The Characters can pick up a fruit, object, chunk of ice, tiki, or robot and throw it at enemies (or to activate unreachable switches). *'Kick:' The Characters can kick soccer balls, footballs, waterbottles and soda cans, while running close to it. *'Climb:' The Characters can climb-up the ladders, poles and vines by running towards them or jumping on them. *'Crawl:' The Characters can crawl under the lowest areas like the vets while holding the crouch button and the running stick. Mitchell *'Kyokushin Karate:' Mitchell can show you his Kyokushin karate punch-&-kick combos to his foes by pressing the attack button and double the attack button again in mid-air. *'Mitchell Twister:' Mitchell can encircle by swiftly running around them causing an actual twister. *'MVM Sonic Boom:' Mitchell can run faster sideways coming back to the other side causing a massive sonic boom to his foes. *'MVM Plover:' Mitchell's trademark technique. *'Stomp pound:' While in the air, Mitchell can plummet directly feet first to destroy things beneath him, sending out a supersonic shock wave. Gavin *'Gavie Lightsaber:' Gavin can use his trusty green lightsaber to attack his foes by pressing the attack button continuously. *'Rocket Jump:' Gavin can use his rocket on his backpack to fly by holding the attack button while holding the button jump in the air and release the attack button to let Gavin boost in the air *'Gaviegan:' Gavin's trademark technique. *'Ground pound:' While in the air, Gavin can plummet directly butt first to destroy things beneath him, sending out a shock wave. Martin *'Bare-Knuckle Boxing:' Martin can show you his bare-knuckle boxing punches to his foes by pressing the attack button and double the attack button again in mid-air. *'Pick-Up/Throw (Martin Style):' Only Martin himself can pick up the most heaviest objects like giant ice chunks, big tiki, or two-packed robots and throw it at enemies (or to activate unreachable switches). *'Glide:' After doing a double jump, Martin can temporarily glide in mid-air to reach farther distances. *'Fist pound:' While in the air, Martin can plummet directly fist first to destroy things beneath him, sending out a earthquake-styled shock wave. *'Karate:' Does a chop while on the ground and a kick while in the air. *'Climb (Martin Style):' Only Martin can climb-up the walls or buildings by running towards them or jumping on them. David *'Taekwondo:' David can show you his taekwondo punch-&-kick combos to his foes by pressing the attack button continuously. *'Handstand:' David can handstand, But he can also walk on his hands by moving him around. *'Kick (David Style):' Only David himself can kick soccer balls with lycanthropic force while running close to it. Here's a hint, He can also kick a soccerball powerfully at flying enemies (or to activate unreachable switches). Nicholas *'Punch-&-Kicks:' Nicholas can show you his punch-&-kick combos to his foes by pressing the attack button continuously. Carolyn *'Bow:' Only Carolyn can fire an arrow from her bow. The arrow's power and distance can be increased by holding the attack button. Here's a hint, She can also fire an arrow from her bow at flying enemies (or to activate unreachable switches). *'Aerial Bow:' Only Carolyn can fire an arrow from her bow while jumping in the air. The arrow's power and distance can be increased by holding the attack button after pressing the jump button. Jennifer *'Hammer Combo' Jennifer can show you her combos by swinging her giant hammer to his foes endlessly by pressing the attack button continuously. *'Hammer Throw:' Only Jennifer herself can throw her giant hammer at flying enemies (or to activate unreachable switches). Plot The Main Story The game revolves around the theme of Marquessa's robots The Marquessaniks invading Raleighopolis, Mitchell's hometown. Marquessa, the evil genius owner of the Marquessa Land, has built a new machine called the Duplicatotron 3000 to produce an army of Marquessa's robots to use to steal the secrets of the Raleighopolis civil war. After creating them, he realizes that the switch on the Duplicatotron has accidentally been set to "Don't Obey" and the robots quickly kick him out of Marquessa Land before taking it over. Meanwhile, Mitchell and his pals are playing soccer. Team Mitchell is bored with the daily life and Mitchell wishes he could be a real hero. Patrick uses his "magic wishing shell", believing it will make their wish come true the following morning. Mitchell and his pals wakes to find that his house has been trashed by Marquessa's robots. He receives a fax from Dr. Alexander Payne, stating that he would give Mitchell a Fake Power Stone for every certain amount of Golden MVM Coins he collects for him. Golden MVM Coins must be collected to open or activate various tolls throughout the game. Outside, Mitchell finds a disappointed Marquessa, who Mitchell know that Marquessa is lying and claiming that the robots appeared suddenly and kicked him out. Fooled by the mad scientific villain, Mitchell promises to help the North Carolinan civilians to end Marquessa's diabolical schemes by embarking on a perilous quest to find the Fake Power Stone and get rid of the Marquessaniks. Mitchell travels to the North Carolinian Fields, where he finds that Anthony Nyugen has nearly been stung by the Weltnik army. Mitchell defeats Weltonik Caption in a battle and obtains some of his power for Anthony Nyugen's skateboard. Mitchell also helps Amanda by locating stolen paperwork from school in Downtown Raleighopolis, stolen paintings in Rock Bottom, and missing students/campers in the Kelp Forest. King Neptune calls Team Mitchell to the Poseidome to defeat Robot Sandy. He then goes to the Mermalair, where he fights Prawn, one of Mermaid Man's archenemies. He also helps Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy several other times throughout the game, as well as Larry the lobster, his pet snail Gary and the Flying Dutchman, in other areas like Goo Lagoon, Sand Mountain, and Dusty's Graveyard, where Amber beats Dusty in a fight. Later, Mitchell and Dusty save Amber from Robot Dusty. Mitchell then falls asleep, allowing him to enter his friends' dream worlds to search for more fake power stones. After Mitchell, Gavin, Martin, David, Nicholas, Carolyn, and Jennifer gain access to the Marquessa Land, they discover Metal Mitchell and Metal Gavin, and learn that Marquessa was responsible for starting a Raleighopolis war by making the marquessaniks. After defeating Mitchell & Gavin's robotic duplicates, Mitchell hopes that Marquessa learned his lesson. The Duplicatotron produces several more Robot Marquessas, which begin arguing among themselves. The game ends after Mitchell says that their work is not done, as there are still many of the duplicate Marquessaniks running amok in the city. At the end of the game, Mitchell and Gavin discover that Marquessa was the one behind the robot Raleighopolis invasion. Marquessa admits that it was his fault and that the robots are not listening to him. Instead, Team Mitchell destroys the machine, which turns off the machine and deprograms the robots. After Team Mitchell leave, Marquessa tries to tell them that he will be back with another plan. The game then cuts to The Spongeball Arena, where the player rolls around in ball form in a large arena, while the credits roll on the screen. If the player collects all 100 golden spatulas, the game ends with a special surprise cutscene of all the game's characters singing the theme song. Voice cast *Jason Anthonny Griffith as Mitchell Van Morgan *Amy Palant as Gavin O'Neal Davis *Dan Green as Martin J. Moody *Richard Ian Cox as David Jessie Drake *Kirby Robert Burrow as Nicholas Dunn *Moneca Stori as Carolyn Ashley Taylor *Liz Ortiz as Jennifer Hooker *Mike Pollock as Marquessa *Eric Vale as Dusty Riddle *Selena Gomez as Amber *David Keith as Dr. Alexander Payne *Aspen Miller as Amanda Payne and Anthony Nuyegen *Mr. Lawrence as The Lifeguard and Robot Marquessa *Gary Dehan as Metal Mitchell and Metal Gavin *Tim Conway as Barnacle Boy *John O'Hurley as King Neptune *Tim Conway as Barnacle Boy *Andrew Rannells as Narrator Reception PS2: 73.30% Xbox: 72.05% GBA: 63.62% | MC = GC: 71 PS2: 71 | IGN = 7.3 out of 10 }} Battle for Bikini Bottom was generally well received by critics. The game holds a 4.5 out of 5 from the Official PlayStation Magazine. IGN rates the game a 7.3 out of 10, praising the sound, graphical style, and gameplay, saying, “While it's generic collect, jump, and kill mechanics, the variety and general SpongeBob zaniness keep things fresh.” The game has won numerous awards, including favorite video game at the 2004 Kids' Choice Awards, and entered the Player's Choice, Platinum Hits, and Greatest Hits for GameCube, Xbox, and PlayStation 2 respectively. References External links * Category:2016 video games Category:Wii U games Category:Windows games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Xbox One games Category:THQ Nordic video games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoon video games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan: Battle for Raleighopolis Category:Mitchell platform games Category:Mitchell Universe games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games published by THQ Nordic Category:Video games based on Mitchell Van Morgan Category:3D platform games Category:Action-adventure games Category:RenderWare (game engine) games